drachenlanzefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Brüder
Die Brüder (amerik. Originaltitel: Time of the Twins) ist ein Fantasy-Roman von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman aus dem Jahr 1990. Die Brüder ist der erste Band der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Marita Böhm. Inhalt Im Spätfrühling des Jahres 354 A.C., zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs, sucht der Ästhet Bertrem seinen Meister, den Chronisten Astinus in seinem Arbeitszimmer in der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas auf. Er berichtet, dass Crysania von Tarinius eingetroffen sei. Astinus fordert ihn auf, die Klerikerin des Paladin in seine Privatgemächer zu bringen. Dort trifft sie sich mit dem Erzmagier Raistlin Majere. Von Paladin persönlich hat sie den Auftrag erhalten, sich Raistlins Bösartigkeit in den Weg zu stellen. Doch der Magier stürzt die Klerikerin in ein Gefühlschaos: Von seiner äußeren Erscheinung ist sie enttäuscht, hatte sie sich eine größere Herausforderung als einen zerbrochenen Mann erhofft, sein anfänglicher Respekt erstaunt sie, aber sein Zynismus weckt ihre Wut. Sie warnt ihn, dass Paladin von seinen Plänen weiß und ihn vernichten wird, doch Raistlin fühlt sich nicht gefährdet. Crysanias Glaube und ihre Furchtlosigkeit beeindrucken ihn jedoch so sehr, dass Astinus kurz davor steht, einzugreifen. Raistlin erinnert ihn daran, dass er sich nicht einzumischen pflegt, und Astinus kehrt an seine Arbeit zurück. Als Raistlin von einem Hustenanfall gepeinigt wird, will er in seinen Turm zurückkehren. Er lädt Crysania ein, ihn zu besuchen, und gibt ihr einen Zauber, der sie sicher durch den Eichenwald von Shoikan führen soll. In Solace führt derweil Tika Waylan Majere, einst Heldin der Lanze, das Wirtshaus Zur letzten Bleibe. Eine unbestimmte Unruhe gepaart mit Angst ergreift in letzter Zeit immer häufiger von ihr Besitz, und so verschreckt sie ihre Freundin, die Kellnerin Dezra. Gegenüber dem Gossenzwerg Raf, der im Wirtshaus für sie arbeitet, ist sie fahrig und ungeduldig, und obwohl sie der bevorstehenden Ankunft ihrer Freunde Tanis und Flusswind entgegensieht, hofft sie auch, dass sie schnell wieder abreisen. Tanis, der Halbelf, kehrt in Begleitung von Crysania von Tarinius nach Solace zurück. Da ihnen etwas Dunkles von Palanthas aus gefolgt ist, ist besonders Crysania müde und erschöpft. Tanis lässt sie sich ausruhen und steigt allein auf einen Hügel, von dem aus die Stadt zu sehen ist. Gemischte Gefühle überkommen ihn: Er sehnt sich nach dem Anblick seiner alten Heimat, es überwältigen ihn aber schmerzliche Erinnnerungen an seinen verstorbenen Freund Flint Feuerschmied. Das Bild, das die Stadt bietet, sieht ebenfalls anders aus als in Tanis' Erinnerung: Viele Häuser stehen nun auf dem Boden und die Narben des Drachenfeuers, welches die Stadt während des Lanzenkriegs verwüstet hat, verunstalten den Anblick. Doch Tanis begrüßt die Narben, verhindern sie doch, dass die Gräuel des Krieges vergessen werden. Während Otik Sandal Geschichten aus der Zeit des Lanzenkriegs erzählt, trifft Flusswind im Wirtshaus Zur Letzten Bleibe ein. Tika begrüßt ihren alten Freund und lauscht seinen Erzählungen: Seine Frau Goldmond hat nach ihrem Sohn zwei weitere Kinder zur Welt gebracht: Zwillingsmädchen. Tika ist wehmütig und hofft noch immer, Flusswind möge schnell wieder abreisen. Tanis, der Halbelf trifft mit Crysania von Tarinius im Wirtshaus Zur Letzten Bleibe ein. Dort trifft er seinen Freund und Gefährten Flusswind. Da er selbst zur Beerdigung seines Schwiegervaters Solostaran nach Qualinesti reisen muss, hofft er, dass Flusswind und Caramon Majere, Tikas Ehemann und Raistlins Bruder, Crysania auf ihrer gefährlichen Reise zum Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth begleiten können. Doch Flusswind muss den Auftrag ablehnen, wird er doch dringend in den Ebenen gebraucht, wo zwei Barbarenstämme kurz vor einem Krieg stehen. Tanis vertröstet die unwirsche Crysania auf Caramon. Doch wie sich herausstellt, ist Caramon in keiner guten Verfassung: Aufgedunsen und völlig betrunken fällt er Tanis vor die Füße. Tanis und Flusswind schließen das Wirtshaus und sorgen dafür, dass die Gäste gehen. Dann sprechen sie mit Tika. Sie berichtet, dass Caramon zu trinken anfing, sobald die gröbsten Arbeiten in der zerstörten Stadt erledigt waren und er nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Noch dazu kam zur selben Zeit ein Brief, den Caramon an Raistlin geschrieben hatte, ungeöffnet zurück - mit den Worten, Raistlin habe keinen Bruder. Crysania kann nicht glauben, dass der alkoholkranke Caramon Raistlins Zwillingsbruder sein soll. Tanis sieht Crysanias Reise als gescheitert an: Weder er, noch Flusswind oder Caramon können sie zum Turm der Erzmagier begleiten. Doch Crysania will auf Tolpan Barfuß warten, der für sie nach jemandem suchen sollte, um dann ihre Reise allein fortzusetzen. Wegen Tanis' Besorgnis gesteht sie ein, zumindest noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Tanis und Flusswind bringen Caramon in sein Bett, verabschieden sich von Tika und brechen auf. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Caramon völlig verkatert. Er taumelt zu Tika in die Wohnstube. Sie ist wütend auf ihn und erinnert ihn an die Geschehnisse vom vergangenen Abend. Caramon ist über seinen Auftritt vor seinen Freunden am Boden zerstört. Da kommt Otik vorbei mit einem Frühstück für Crysania. Da die Klerikerin nicht bei Tika ist, vermutet er, sie ist allein zum Wald von Wayreth aufgebrochen. Tika entscheidet, dass Caramon ihr folgen muss. Sie holt seine alte Rüstung aus dem Schrank. Tolpan Barfuß trifft gemeinsam mit der Gossenzwergin Bupu in Solace ein. Er entdeckt das Haus, das Caramon für sich und Tika zu bauen begonnen hat, in welchem aber nur ein einziges Zimmer fertiggestellt ist, das Zimmer eines Magiers. Das Haus, in dem die beiden tatsächlich leben, ist klein und armselig. Tolpan steigt durch das verschlossene Fenster neben der ebenfalls verschlossenen Tür ein. Tika ist gerade dabei, Caramon mit seiner Rüstung zu bewerfen. Gemeinsam gelingt es Tika und Tolpan, Caramon davon zu überzeugen, dass er Crysania folgen muss, da diese einen Plan hat, Raistlin mit Hilfe der Gossenzwergin vor der Dunkelheit zu retten, sie es aber allein niemals bis zum Turm der Erzmagier schaffen wird, wo sie Par-Salian um Hilfe bitten will. Tika und Tolpan zwängen Caramon in seine alte Rüstung, doch da er in den eng sitzenden Panzern lächerlich aussieht, will er nicht gehen. Tika stellt ihm ein Ultimatum: Er solle als ganzer Mann zu ihr zurückkehren oder gar nicht. Tolpan verspricht, auf Caramon aufzupassen, und sie brechen auf. Kitiara Uth Matar reist von Sanction aus, wohin sie sich nach dem Lanzenkrieg mit ihren Armeen zurückgezogen hat, nach Palanthas. Ihre Ankunft auf ihrem blauen Drachen Skie versetzt die Palanthianer in Angst und Schrecken. Doch sie kommt nicht, um die Stadt zu zerstören, sie kommt, um ihren Bruder Raistlin im Turm der Erzmagier zu besuchen. Am Rande des Eichenwaldes von Shoikan sieht sich Skie gezwungen zu landen. Auch Kitiara wird mit entsetzlicher Angst konfrontiert, als sie versucht, den Wald zu betreten. Ihr Begleiter, der Untote Lord Soth rät ihr, das Nachtjuwel hochzuhalten, das Raistlin ihr geschickt hat. Mit seiner Hilfe gelingt es ihr, den Eichenwald zu durchqueren und den untoten Wächtern zu trotzen. Vor dem Turm trifft sie auf Raistlin. Nachdem der Magier und Lord Soth ihre jeweiligen Kräfte ausgelotet haben, ordnet sich der untote Ritter Raistlin unter. Kitiara ist erstaunt. Sie und Raistlin tauschen Erinnerungen an die letzte Schlacht im Lanzenkrieg aus, während derer Raistlin die Königin der Finsternis verraten hat. Raistlin berichtet, dass außer Kitiara bisher nur Crysania ihn in seinem neuen Zuhause besucht hat. Kitiara ist erneut erstaunt aber auch angetan von der Verschlagenheit ihres Bruders. In seinem Arbeitszimmer berichtet Raistlin von seinen Plänen. Er erklärt, dass ihm die Welt Krynn nichts bedeutet, er nach mehr strebt. Als Kitiara zur Gänze begreift, ist sie entsetzt, doch sie offenbart ihrem Bruder nichts von ihren Gefühlen. Nachdem sie ihn verlassen hat und der Eichenwald von Shoikan zwischen ihnen liegt, erklärt sie, Raistlin müsse aufgehalten werden. Sie befiehlt Lord Soth, Crysania, die eine elementare Rolle in Raistlins Plänen spielt, zu töten. Dann bricht sie mit Skie auf. Obwohl er ihren Befehl ausführen wird, zweifelt Lord Soth daran, dass dieses Mal alles nach Kitiaras Willen laufen wird. Caramon, Tolpan und Bupu sind auf der Suche nach Crysania. Doch Caramon ist mehr daran gelegen, in möglichst viele Tavernen einzukehren, als die Klerikerin zu finden. Am dritten Tag ihrer Reise treffen sie endlich auf Menschen, welche eine Frau gesehen haben, auf die Crysanias Beschreibung zutrifft - in der Nähe von Düsterwald. Tolpan will sie so schnell wie möglich finden, doch Caramon zögert. Da wird dem Kender klar, dass Caramon nie vorgehabt hat, Crysania zu finden und zum Wald von Wayreth zu begleiten. Der große Mann versinkt in Selbstmitleid, Bupu will nach Hause zurückkehren. Da platzt Tolpan der Kragen. Er beschimpft Caramon und wirft ihm vor, Raistlin immer nur vorgeschoben zu haben, um nicht sein eigenes Leben führen zu müssen. Er macht deutlich, dass Raistlin ihn in diesem Moment mehr braucht als jemals zuvor. Gerade als Tolpan fürchtet, Caramon könnte sich in seinem Zorn gegen ihn richten, reißt sich der Krieger zusammen und bricht zur Suche nach Crysania auf. Doch abends ist Caramon wieder betrunken. Es steht sogar so schlimm um ihn, dass er sich für seinen Bruder hält. Bupu wird seiner Gesellschaft überdrüssig und will nach Hause. Tolpan versucht verzweifelt, seine kleine Gruppe zusammenzuhalten, während Caramon zu zaubern vorgibt. Bupu holt nun eine tote Ratte aus ihrem Gepäck, die ihr als Talisman für ihre eigene Zauberei dient. Sie glaubt, sie wäre erfolgreich, als in der Ferne ein Feuer aufleuchtet - aber es ist Crysania. Gemeinsam mit der Klerikerin lagern sie an ihrem Feuer. Obwohl Crysania davon überzeugt ist, dass Paladin sie beschützt, beschließt Tolpan, zusätzlich Wache zu halten. In der Nacht werden sie von Drakoniern angegriffen. Da Tolpan sie frühzeitig bemerkt, können sie sich gegen die Angreifer behaupten. Doch als Caramon sich erneut in Raistlin verwandelt, verletzen die verbliebenen Drakonier sowohl Tolpan als auch Caramon. Crysania gelingt es, sie mit Paladins Hilfe zu heilen. Da erscheint Lord Soth und streckt die Klerikerin mit seinen unheiligen Kräften nieder. Im Turm der Erzmagier sucht der Lehrling Dalamar seinen Meister Raistlin Majere auf. Er berichtet ihm, dass etwas mit Crysania passiert ist. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich in die Kammer des wahren Blicks, tief im Turm der Erzmagier. Dort sieht Raistlin in einem magischen Wasserbecken, dass sein Bruder sich anschickt, die Klerikerin zu begraben, da er sie für tot hält. Tolpan Barfuß glaubt dies aber nicht. Von seinen Dienern, den Lebendigen, welche in der Kammer leben, erfährt Raistlin von Lord Soths Angriff. Es gelingt ihm mit Bupus Hilfe, Crysania Anzeichen von Leben zu geben, so dass Caramon sie nicht bestattet. Anschließend schickt er den drei Wanderen einen Zauberschlaf und ruft den Wald von Wayreth über sie. In seinem Arbeitszimmer berichtet er daraufhin seinem Lehrling Dalamar, dass seine Pläne über eine Eroberung der Welt hinausreichen. Dalamar wird klar, was das bedeutet. Er ist entsetzt. Zunächst will Raistlin jedoch eine Reise in die Vergangenheit antreten, um Wissen aus den verloren gegangenen Zauberbüchern des Fistandantilus zu erlangen. Er fordert Dalamar auf, seine eigene Reise zu unternehmen, und dann bis zu Raistlins Rückkehr den Turm zu leiten. Dalamar begreift, dass Raistlin längst weiß, dass er für die Versammlung der Magier spioniert. Raistlin brennt ihm als Strafe das Mal seiner fünf Finger in die Brust ein. Caramon, Tolpan und Bupu erwachen am Rande des Waldes von Wayreth. Alle Versuche, diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen, scheitern. Tolpan will in den Wald hinein gehen und die Magier suchen in der Hoffnung, dass sie Crysania helfen können, die zwar atmet, trotzdem aber tot zu sein scheint. Caramon begreift, dass er niemand anderem mehr die Schuld geben kann, sondern sich selbst helfen muss. Er bittet Tolpan, bei Crysania zu warten, und betritt den Wald. Doch die toten Bäume erschrecken ihn. Er hat keine Hoffnung, keine Stärke, den schweren Weg ohne seinen Bruder zu gehen. Eine Stimme mahnt ihn, er stünde im Winter seines Lebens und wie die Vallenholzbäume müsse er tief graben, um Stärke in seiner Seele zu finden. Die toten Bäume des Waldes von Wayreth verwandeln sich in hoch aufstrebende Vallenholzbäume, zwei weißgekleidete Gestalten erscheinen, um Crysania zu tragen. Caramon ist eingeladen, den Turm zu besuchen. Crysania erlebt den Angriff durch Lord Soth. In demselben Moment, in dem er den Todeszauber auf sie wirft, fleht sie Paladin um Hilfe an. Crysania besucht den Turm der Erzmagier in Palanthas. Als sie die Schrecken des Eichenwalds von Shoikan hinter sich gebracht hat, ist sie sehr erleichtert, Raistlin zu sehen. Sie erinnert sich, wie begierig sie auf diesen Besuch war, so sehr, dass sie Elistans Warnung in den Wind geschlagen hat. Im Turm lernt Crysania Raistlins Lehrling Dalamar kennen. Im Gespräch mit Raistlin erkennt Crysania, wie ähnlich sie einander sind: Beide streben sie nach der Macht, die Welt zu verändern. Raistlin zeigt ihr, dass das Böse niemals vom Angesicht Krynns verschwunden ist, sondern direkt vor ihrer Tür weiter existiert: Crysania erblickt in seiner Kugel der Drachen das Armenviertel von Palanthas direkt neben dem Tempelbezirk. Sie muss erkennen, dass sie immer schon gewusst hat, dass dort Menschen unter erbärmlichen Bedinungen so nah an der Pracht ihres eigenen Zuhauses leben. Crysania begreift, dass dies das wahre Böse ist: Von dem Elend zu wissen und nichts zu tun. Raistlin erklärt, auch er sei es leid, nichts zu tun. Sein Plan würde die Welt verändern und Paladins ärgsten Feind entthronen. Er berichtet Crysania von seinen Plänen und teilt ihr seinen Gedanken mit, sie sei möglicherweise nicht geschickt, um ihn aufzuhalten, sondern, um ihm zu helfen. Caramon, Tolpan, Bupu und die bewusstlose Crysania erreichen den Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth. Sie werden vor die Versammlung der Magier geführt, vor den Großen Par-Salian. Er erklärt, dass Paladin Crysanias letztes Gebet erhört und ihre Seele in seine Reiche geführt habe. Niemand in ihrer Zeit hat die Macht, Crysania zu heilen. Dalamar tritt vor die Versammlung. Er berichtet von Raistlins Plänen, in die Zeit zurück zu reisen und das verlorene Wissen des Fistandantilus zurückzuerlangen, welches ihn in die Lage versetzen soll, die Königin der Finsternis herauszufordern und selbst ein Gott zu werden. Die Magier sind skeptisch, ob dies tatsächlich möglich ist. Caramon, der nichts begreift, verlangt eine Erklärung. Par-Salian gesteht ihm und der Versammlung, dass er auf Paladins Befehl bereits Jahre vor dem Lanzenkrieg Raistlin aussuchte, damit dieser sein Schwert im Kampf gegen die Göttin werde. Doch während seiner Zauberprüfung habe Fistandantilus' unsterblich gewordene Seele Besitz von Raistlin ergriffen. Caramon, der nun glaubt, dass sich sein Bruder nur unter Fistandantilus' Einfluss dem Bösen zugewandt hat, bietet an, selbst in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um den Erzmagier zu töten und Raistlin zu retten. Par-Salian zieht sein Angebot in Betracht; er glaubt, dies sei zumindest etwas, womit Raistlin nicht rechne. Dalamar beginnt zu lachen. Er erklärt, Raistlin rechne nicht nur damit, sondern habe das alles geplant. Er brauche Crysania, um das Tor zum Abgrund zu öffnen und Takhisis entgegenzutreten. Er habe sogar geplant, dass die Magier Caramon mit ihr in die Vergangenheit schicken. Dennoch haben sie alle keine andere Wahl, als sein Spiel mitzuspielen. Tolpan berichtet von Raistlins erster Begegnung mit Bupu und Crysanias Hoffnung, mit Hilfe der Gossenzwergin, für die Raistlin immer besondere Zuneigung hegte, das Gute in ihm wieder zu entzünden. Obwohl die schwarzen Magier um ihr Oberhaupt Ladonna dagegen sind, will Par-Salian den Zauber aussprechen, der Caramon und Crysania zurück in die Vergangenheit schickt. Die Magier beginnen zu streiten, beschließen aber, ihre Gespräche ohne Zeugen fortzuführen, und schicken Tolpan, Caramon und Bupu in Gästezimmer, wo sie Speisen und Betten vorfinden. Par-Salian berät sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer mit Ladonna. Die Tatsache, dass Raistlin ihren Platz einnehmen wird, sollte er erfolgreich aus der Vergangenheit zurückkehren, überzeugt sie von der Notwendigkeit, zu handeln. Doch sie würde gern einen anderen Weg einschlagen als Par-Salian, der Crysania in die Vergangenheit zurückschicken will, damit sie dort mit allen anderen wahren Klerikern verschwindet. Justarius, Oberhaupt der Roten Roben, tritt aus den Schatten, in denen er sich verborgen hatte. Er und Par-Salian fordern Ladonna auf, einen Stab, der einst Fistandantilus gehört hat, mit einem Zauber zu belegen. Sie erblickt ein Abbild des mächtigen Magiers und erkennt, dass die Zeitreise nötig ist. Par-Salian zeigt ihr die Anweisungen des Zaubers, den nur das Oberhaupt der Versammlung kennen darf. Darin heißt es, Elfen, Menschen und Oger dürften in die Zeit zurückreisen. Die Zeit sei vor Eingriffen durch diese Rassen geschützt, wohingegen Zwerge, Kender, Gnome und Drakonier, die nachträglich geschaffen worden, nicht in die Vergangenheit gehen dürfen, da die Gefahr besteht, dass sie sie verändern. Außerdem ist in der Beschreibung angemerkt, dass es nicht möglich ist, die Umwälzung zu verhindern. Ladonna erklärt sich einverstanden, dass Par-Salian den Zauber ausführt. Er bemerkt, die Seele, die Caramon retten wird, wird nicht die seines Bruders, sondern seine eigene sein. Ladonna verlässt sein Arbeitszimmer. Der Erzmagier bespricht mit Justarius letzte Vorbereitungen, dann geht auch der Rote Magier. Caramon, Tolpan und Bupu haben ein üppiges Mahl genossen, Bupu schläft bereits. Tolpan will auf Erkundigung gehen, aber Caramon fürchtet, was vor der Tür ihres Schlafzimmers lauern könnte. Er nimmt Tolpan das Versprechen ab, nicht hinauszugehen, und legt sich schlafen. Tolpan denkt sich um sein Versprechen herum und macht sich auf den Weg. In den Zimmern der Magier eignet er sich etliche neue Schätze an. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehren will, wird er Zeuge, wie Justarius Bupu mit einem Zauber nach Xak Tsaroth zurückschickt. Tolpan begreift, dass er der nächste ist, aber er will Caramon nicht allein lassen. In der Hoffnung, dass er ihm hilft, streift er einen magischen Ring über seinen Finger. Da wird er von Justarius entdeckt, doch die Rote Robe erkennt ihn nicht. Der Ring hat den Kender in eine Maus verwandelt! Justarius hält Tolpan für den Vertrauten eines anderen Magiers. Er steckt ihn in einen Beutel, um ihn später zu seinem Herrn zurückzubringen. Dann bricht er gemeinsam mit Caramon zu Par-Salians Arbeitszimmer auf. Tolpan nagt die Nähte des Beutels auf. Vor Par-Salians Tür gibt Justarius Caramon einige Anweisungen und verabschiedet sich von ihm. Caramon betritt allein den Raum. Tolpan erweitert die Öffnung im Beutel und folgt ihm. Er wird Zeuge, wie Par-Salian die letzten Schritte des Zaubers ausführt, der Caramon und Crysania in die Vergangenheit führen wird. Kurz bevor sie verschwinden, rennt Tolpan aus seinem Versteck, streift den Ring ab und stürzt mit dem Krieger und der Klerikerin in die Vergangenheit. (...und so geht es weiter...) Charaktere Protagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Crysania von Tarinius, Klerikerin des Paladin *Raistlin Majere, Erzmagier der Schwarzen Roben *Caramon Majere, ein Krieger und Zwillingsbruder von Raistlin *Tolpan Barfuß, ein Kender *Kitiara Uth Matar, Drachenfürstin der blauen Drachenarmee *Dalamar, ein Dunkelelf und Lehrling von Raistlin Majere Nebencharaktere in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Bertrem, Ästhet in der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas *Astinus von Palanthas, Chronist von Krynn *Tika Walyan Majere, Heldin der Lanze und Besitzerin des Wirtshauses Zur letzten Bleibe *Dezra, ein Schankmädchen und Tikas Freundin *Raf, ein Gossenzwerg *Tanis, der Halbelf, Held der Lanze *Flusswind, Stammeshäuptling der Que-Shu und Führer aller Barbarenstämme *Bupu, eine Gossenzwergin *Skie, ein blauer Drache *Lord Soth, Ritter der Schwarzen Rose *Elistan, oberster Kleriker des Paladin *Par-Salian, Oberhaupt der Versammlung der Magier *Justarius, Oberhaupt des Ordens der Roten Roben *Ladonna, Oberhaupt des Ordens der Schwarzen Roben Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Legenden der Drachenlanze